un joven alcanza zona costo temporal greenwich
by jer35mx
Summary: fanfic de la película in time, 2do, en realidad debería ser (es) una continuación del 1ro


cerca del amanecer en uno de los sectores económicos o de riqueza de la ciudad dos hombres esperan, mientras en una gran residencia un hijo saluda en despedida a su padre y camina volteando a el automóvil que le espera y voltea de repente a ver las nubes, respira profundo y continúa caminando hasta entrar por la puerta del automóvil, no dice nada pero piensa *a nueva greenwich*; en otro sector horario o de costo cambiario de tiempo, a la hora que el joven debería de estar ya gastando o gozando el lujo y los lujos de nueva greenwich, la zona de costo temporal mas alto, una mujer se toma unas fotoimágenes en poca ropa o de nadar o de dormitorio en el capó amplio de un automóvil del mismo modelo en el que alguien le había patrocinado un día en nueva greenwich, un lugar al que había llegado, una mujer de varias décadas con la apariencia de una mujer de veinticinco, después *ahora, unas fotos de el resto de tiempo variable y holgado*.

en una pista de sinuosos laberintos, dos hombres y dos mujeres manipulan los controles remotos de helicópteros miniatura que observan desde un piso mas arriba de la altura permitida para durante la competencia, un joven ha ganado dos de las últimas tres competencias , un poco o mucho mas que juego, ya que se podría apostar o premiar y castigar hasta cualquier límite de sus tiempos de vida extra veinticinco años, pero que los competidores lo habían limitado a diez minutos por derrota y entonces el helicóptero de ese joven aparece en el último tramo y cruza la meta y entonces sube como con la música de triunfo, selección de cada competidor y pasa frente a todos y se detiene frente a una de las mujeres que se inclina y voltea mostrandole su copa otra vez sostenida mostrandole el dedo medio pero mostrando una gran sonrisa y un gran escote, el joven había notado el detalle, aunque pensaba en tomarlo con precaución, pero para el era proyecto de velada; después del crepúsculo amandine observa por la ventana el vehículo de las fotos y ve hacia el cielo estrellado y empieza a buscar para contar naves espaciales, aviones o satélites mientras piensa en la música de zaratustra de la película del libro que esta leyendo "2001", amandine piensa *¿qué música era la de "2010"?*, y recordo de el gusano de el satelite de el gran planeta y de el planetoide.

amandine esta hablando por el teléfono, es aún la noche que le dejaron el automóvil pero mas tarde y le llamo a un amigo que sabía que cruzaba las zonas temporarias y le aseguraba que ella había tenido suerte y contaba con el respaldo monetario temporal para cruzar y visitar a la amiga en común, que era una rareza para los que habían vivido en la cuadra; amandine esta en el asiento del conductor y su amigo la ve cargar unos sesenta días de tiempo-efectivo a el aparato de el automóvil, después amandine se pone unos lentes que están transparentes en el vehículo y que se obscurecerían si el nivel de luz del sol es muy alto y su amigo le dice "pues vamos"; después de un rato de conducir amandine llega a la primera frontera o caseta de cambio de horario y paga la tarifa con su antebrazo y un ligero mohín frunciendo los labios, su amigo le platica un poco de las competencias de tiempo al limite y ella le voltea a ver y sonríe continuándole la platica, alegre un poco porque la platica es así, una contradicción con el tema que están tratando, pero su amigo muestra ser para el tema tan vanal o cínico como ella; después de la última frontera o caseta de cambio de horario amandine observa el campo o construcciones de muy diversos tipos con espacios de tierra o verdes con árboles y llegan a el centro observatorio de la ciudad, ahí busca un lugar en el estacionamiento y amandine deja a su amigo el lugar de conductor y camina en sus shorts y sweter a las grandes puertas, antes de llegar, su amiga abre las puertas y le saluda, le dice "¿qué haces fuera de la ciudad?", amandine le contesta "aunque no lo creas, un tiempo efectivo que me sobra de un amigo me trae a visitarte", su amiga le medio abraza, y amandine piensa en la frase de el enfermero a el hombre de las mancuernas y voltea a ver a su amiga que parece no tener mas de veinticinco años y piensa en que desde que salio de estudiar esta en trabajos de astronomía.

después del mediodía del día siguiente de la competencia de helicópteros la mujer de la copa de vino abre las persianas de la ventana con un botón de la cama, deslumbrada voltea y ve al joven de la competencia y, como en tiempos pasados donde fue frecuente por todos lados poner indicadores de datos biológicos debajo de la piel a veces junto con aparatos como bypass y otros, ve un indicador en su pierna y toma su teléfono al ver que este esta en rojo y llama a un padre; amandine observa en el atardecer una imagen de un tono translucido donde una nave recolecta material de una nube del espacio.


End file.
